Die Young
by Machiruda Wakaoji
Summary: Tony Stark emmène Steve Rogers en soirée. Le Captain a l'air d'apprécier... Mais peut-être a-t-il une raison particulière pour cela ?


**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic.**

**Ceci est la première d'une série de song-fics ayant pour fandom Avengers. Quelques unes seront publiées sur le fandom de Captain America.**

**Je dédie cette fiction à HyperRaspberry, parce que l'idée d'écrire du Stony sur fond de chanson, ça me vient d'elle.**

**Chanson : Die young, de Ke$ha.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Steve gara sa moto devant la Tour Stark. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de cet horr... de ce bâtiment de New York, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour en regarder le sommet. Les nuages s'accumulaient en haut, donnaient l'impression que la Tour les créait.<p>

Il traversa le hall d'un pas sur, un sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Il se réjouissait d'avance de la soirée qu'il allait passer. Et surtout il se réjouissait de la passer avec Stark.

Voilà quelque chose qu'il y a encore quelques mois il aurait considéré comme impossible. Passer du bon temps avec l'homme le plus arrogant et moqueur qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Mais voilà, c'était il y a quelques mois et les choses avaient bien changées depuis.

« Jarvis, fait moi monter au dernier étage.

-Bien monsieur Rogers.

Steve s'adossa à la paroi vitrée de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment que la cabine gravisse les 115 étages de la Tour.

-Comment va Tony ?

Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il valait mieux poser cette question à Jarvis qu'a Tony, l'ingénieur ayant une fâcheuse tendance à toujours répondre qu'il allait bien.

-J'ai rarement vu Monsieur aussi impatient.

Le soldat eu un petit rire. Déjà que Tony était une vraie pile électrique, l'attente allait le rendre hyperactif. Il se demanda rêveusement ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un Tony Stark hyperactif avant de se dire raisonnablement que le monde, ou au moins New York, n'y survivrait pas. Curieusement cette idée le fit rire un peu plus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sans le moindre bruit, pas même le petit ''Ding'' habituel. Mais bon, cette Tour sortait largement de la définition de l'habituel.

Steve trouva Tony dans le salon, effectivement très impatient puisqu'il se jeta presque sur Steve dès qu'il le vit.

« Te voilà enfin.

-Désolé. L'axe Washington-New York était bondé.

Tony le regarda quelques secondes, silencieux pour une fois.

-Les missions du SHIELD te prennent trop de temps, hein ? dit-il.

Steve acquiesça.

-Hélas. Mais j'en ai encore un peu pour venir ici.

Il sourit mais Tony continuait de le regarder de la même manière, un peu hésitant. Le soldat soupira imperceptiblement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tony recula d'un pas et lui offrit un sourire Stark, rassurant. Mais Steve savait bien lire à travers.

-Non, ce n'est rien, assura l'ingénieur.

Avant que Steve ait le temps de dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais rien selon Tony il ajouta :

-C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on sort ensemble... dehors je veux dire. Et puis le programme est un peu particulier ce soir...

Steve secoua la tête.

-Ca va aller.

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dis Capsicle. Je serais là le choc temporel est trop grand pour toi.

La fin de la phrase était accompagnée d'un sourire moqueur qui laissa le Captain de marbre, au grand dam de Tony qui adorait asticoter le blond. Une des rares choses qui n'avaient pas changé entre eux depuis...

Steve interrompit ses réflexions en l'embrassant tout près des lèvres. Un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de moqueur s'esquissa sur le visage de Tony avant qu'il ne lui rende un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres celui-là aussi.

* * *

><p>Steve suivait Tony dans les rues bondées. Enfin pour la norme New Yorkaise elle n'était pas bondée mais Steve avait l'impression d'être noyé dans la foule. Il avait hâte d'être arrivé. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Tony se tourna vers lui et dit :<p>

« On y est. Prêt ?

-Comme jamais.

L'ingénieur lui lança un regard incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre puis finalement se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée de la boite. Steve le suivit en regardant les gens qui entraient et sortaient. Plus jeunes qu'eux visiblement, habillés avec des vêtements que le Captain trouvait bizarres mais qui devait surement être très tendances. Lui-même n'avait qu'un t-shirt blanc et un jean, et ses _dogtags_ qui brillaient à la lumière des néons multicolores. Tony avait également prit des vêtements sobres.

« Ce soir, on fait dans la di-scré-tion, avait-il clamé en insistant sur le mot. »

Steve avait rit sous cape, car il ne pouvait pas mettre ''Tony Stark'' et ''discret'' dans la même phrase.

La discrétion dans leur cas était presque vitale. Aucun n'avait envie de se faire reconnaitre ou de faire la une d'un quelconque journal. Bien que Tony lui ait assuré qu'ils seraient tranquilles Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vigilant.

Ils passèrent la porte sous le regard impassible d'un vigile presque plus grand et plus costaud que Steve. Le petit signe que lui avait adressé Tony fit comprendre à Steve qu'il était habitué. Ce qui n'était pas très surprenant en soi.

Le hall empestait la fumée enfermée et Steve toussota. Tony l'emmena par la main vers la salle, tout aussi enfumée mais au moins avec des systèmes d'aérations. Ils furent accueillis par une musique entrainante.

_**I hear your heart beat**_

_**To the beat of the drums**_

Les lumières explosaient en rythme avec la musique et des gens commençaient déjà à danser. Steve vit du coin de l'œil Tony trépigner. Il était gagné par l'ambiance. Steve décida de se détendre et d'en profiter lui aussi.

Il s'approcha de la piste sans pour autant s'y aventurer. Tony le devança, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Il s'arrêta un instant pour répondre au sourire d'un groupe de filles assises plus loin.

_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

La seconde d'après il jeta un regard inquiet à Steve qui lui signe que tout allait bien. Tant que Tony n'allait pas plus loin qu'un sourire et quelques blagues.

D'ailleurs les filles lui souriaient à lui aussi et il répondit avec tout le charme qu'il pouvait avoir. Cela du marcher car elles se mirent à parler entre elles avec entrain.

« Me pique pas mon boulot Capsicle, protesta Tony pour la forme. »

Steve ne répondit rien. Dans sa tête se rejouait la scène où Bucky lui avait fait remarquer, indirectement, son nouveau succès auprès des femmes. Le sourire de Steve se durcit et il attrapa Tony par le poignet pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

« Un problème ? demanda Tony.

La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du Captain était inhabituelle. Tony mit un moment à la nommer. Steve s'amusait.

-Ecoute-moi. Fait ce que tu veux, te préoccupes pas de moi. Amuse-toi.

-Mais...

-Amuse-toi. Moi je vais m'amuser. Je vais en profiter comme si c'était la dernière fois.

_**Let's make the most of the night**_

_**Like we're gonna die young**_

La chanson semblait l'approuver. Tony décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Steve lâcha son poignet et il se fondit aussitôt dans la foule.

_**Young hearts out our minds**_

_**Running 'til we outta time**_

_**Wild child's lookin' good**_

_**Living hard just like we should**_

Tony s'amusait, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à Steve qui se débrouillait, même s'il ne savait pas danser. L'ingénieur ne put retenir un sourire quand il le vit en train de parler avec un groupe de jeunes, filles et garçons. Tony était trop loin pour entendre un seul mot, mais il avait l'air de mener la discussion de main de maître. Bah, peut-être que lui et Steve n'avaient pas la même définition de s'amuser. Il décida de quitter la piste de dance et d'aller au bar. A peine fut-il servi que Steve s'asseyait à coté de lui. Il commanda un verre aussi, une simple bière.

-Evite de finir bourré, je n'ai aucun envie de te porter jusqu'à la Tour, dit-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

-Oh, fait pas genre, Monsieur Super Sobriété.

Steve lui donna une légère bourrade sur l'épaule à laquelle Tony répondit par une tape sur l'arrière du crâne. Le soldat ne cilla même pas sous le coup. Il décala son siège pour se rapprocher de Tony. Celui-ci en sourit avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient _trop_ proches.

_**Don't care who's watching**_

_**When we tearing it up**_

_**You know**_

_**That magic that we got**_

_**Nobody can touch**_

_**For sure**_

Steve semblait bien se moquer de si quelqu'un pouvait les voir, il voulait juste en profiter au maximum. Tony se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par ''_comme si c'était la dernière fois_'' mais il ne demanda pas. Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non il n'en eu pas le temps car Steve lui faisait signe de le suivre. Sur la piste. Tony déglutit. Il ne savait pas que Steve savait danser. Non même il était persuadé qu'il ne savait pas.

Apparemment il savait. Pas trop mal. Et puis de toute façon, dans la foule personne ne s'en serait rendu compte. Tony se rendait compte à ce moment-là que le Captain avait encore bien des surprises à lui montrer.

_**Looking for some trouble tonight**_

_**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives**_

_**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**_

Et Steve qui regardait l'air mi-surpris mi-ravi sur le visage de Tony. A dire vrai le soldat se surprenait lui-même mais il avait un sentiment qui ne le quittait pas. Il savait que ce soir pourrait bien être le dernier.

C'était un sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé lors des soirées avec les Commandos. C'est propre à la guerre en fait. On vit avec la sensation qu'on sera peut-être mort demain. Mais plutôt que de le paralyser de peur comme ça arrive à certain, ça incitait Steve à vivre à fond. Fêter chaque mission réussie car on ne sait jamais qui va mourir à la prochaine. Et c'était pareil avec les Avengers. On ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer. Qui sait si à la prochaine attaque de Fatalis, ou n'importe qui d'autre, un Avenger va être tué ? Qui sait si un événement terrible ne va pas les séparer un jour ?

_**I hear your heart beat **_

_**To the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh what a shame **_

_**That you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

Et Steve n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre jusque là. Alors il profitait, accompagnait les mouvements de foule pour se rapprocher de son Tony, qui faisait de même ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient un peu trop collés pour leur propre bien. Steve était presque sûr que Tony allait avoir des idées, hum... déplacées. Et même si il avait dit qu'il allait s'amuser, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

_**Let's make the most of the night**_

_**Like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

En dansant sur cette piste, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils allaient mourir jeunes. Et curieusement cette idée lui faisait du bien. Ce n'était pas le cas de Tony, qui avait l'air assez perplexe. Sûr qu'il ne devait pas comprendre. Mais Steve ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de l'expliquer. C'était assez clair dans sa tête, dans son vécu, mais ça ne le serait pas avec des mots. Les mots c'est la spécialité de Tony pas la sienne.

* * *

><p>Ils rentraient à la Tour encore saturés d'adrénaline et avec la chanson dans la tête.<p>

_**Let's make the most of the night**_

_**Like we're gonna die young**_

Dans l'ascenseur Steve fit à Tony sa deuxième surprise de la soirée en l'embrassant, vraiment sur les lèvres cette fois. L'ingénieur se recula un peu pour avoir son mot à dire mais le Captain n'avait visiblement pas envie de le laisser parler parce qu'il le réembrassa. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

« La vache, parvint finalement à articuler Tony, je devrais t'emmener en boîte plus souvent.

-Hm. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ça la vraie raison, murmura Steve en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du milliardaire.

Tony lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui relever la tête.

-Comme si c'était la dernière fois, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Steve lui renvoya un regard indéchiffrable.

-On va dire ça, oui, convint-il.

-Excuse-moi Cap, mais je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais.

-Ben t'as tort. Alors explique-moi.

Steve secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Ce n'est pas important.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ce qui lui offrit une très bonne échappatoire. Simplement, Tony étant Stark, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il attrapa Steve par l'épaule, le fit asseoir sur le canapé comme un gamin désobéissant et se campa devant lui, dans une attitude qui tentait d'être intimidante. Steve du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire.

-Quand c'est moi qui dis que ce n'est rien tu insistes et quand c'est toi je devrais laisser passer ? J'crois que t'as pas tout compris Captain. Ca marche dans les deux sens.

-Mais tu ne me demandes jamais comment je vais. Evidement que je ne prétends jamais que tout va bien, répliqua placidement Steve.

Tony se figea. Et merde, se dit Steve, il avait encore gaffé. Lui et sa grande gueule...

-C'est un reproche ? demanda Tony, d'un ton qui oscillait entre le neutre et le blessé.

-Non. Une constatation.

Piètre tentative pour se rattraper.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua précipitamment Steve, c'est que c'est dans ta nature. Tu t'intéresse aux autres mais tu ne poses jamais la question directement. Peut-être parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te la pose, je n'en sais rien. Et comme nous avons tout les deux tendance à affirmer que tout va bien quand ce n'est pas le cas... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas un reproche.

Tony eu un petit rire.

-T'es mignon quand tu t'embrouilles Steve.

Le Steve en question grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et Tony rit encore plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à coté du soldat.

-Donc, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va très b... commença Steve avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Il donna un petit coup sur la tête de Tony qui au la décence de ne pas rire.

-Tu es aussi très mignon quand tu t'énerves, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Et toi tu es insupportable, tu le sais ça ?

Tony allait répliquer mais Steve lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa.

-Comment tu veux qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse si tu ne peux pas résister plus de cinq minutes à mon charme ? demanda l'ingénieur.

-Ca ne te dérange pas trop.

-Oh, ça va hein. J'ai le droit de succomber au charme de Steve Rogers.

-C'est bien que tu n'aies pas dit ''de Captain America'', marmonna Steve, plus pour lui-même.

Tony ne releva pas. Les gens qui ne s'approchent de toi que pour une apparence, il savait ce que c'était.

-On parlait de quoi à la base ?

Steve sourit devant cette piètre tentative pour changer de sujet. Il ne répondit pas. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de Tony et il se blottit contre lui. L'ingénieur allait faire une remarque, comme quoi il n'était pas très câlins et que là, il avait bien envie d'aller dormir, mais il se tut. Il se sentait bien. Il enlaça Steve à son tour et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Il était dans une sorte de demi-sommeil quand Steve le souleva, sans effort évidement, pour le porter vers sa chambre. Le soldat le posa sur son lit comme s'il était en cristal.<p>

« Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

-Dors avec moi, marmonna Tony en le retenant par la manche.

Steve rougit mais dans la pénombre personne ne le vit. Lui et Tony n'avait jamais dormi ensemble. Ca lui semblait trop... intime. Trop tôt dans leur relation. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Le lit était largement assez grand pour qu'il puisse dormir loin de Tony. Il hésita encore un peu, puis céda.

Il vit le sourire de Tony quand il se glissa entre les draps. Il était satisfait.

-Bonne nuit Steve, chuchota-t-il.

Et, avec une légère hésitation, il se rapprocha de lui pour poser à son tour un baiser sur son front, avant de reculer. Steve lui sourit tendrement avant de fermer les yeux, tachant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>« Hey, Steve ?<p>

Bon, visiblement pour dormir c'était raté. Le soldat rouvrit les yeux, sursauta quand il vit que le milliardaire s'était beaucoup rapproché.

-Quoi ?

-Ca veut dire quoi ''comme si c'était la dernière fois'' ?

Steve soupira.

-T'en démordra pas, hein ?

-Nan.

-Tu peux pas attendre demain ?

-Nan.

Steve se détourna. Tony essaya de le bouger pour qu'il lui fasse à nouveau face mais bien évidement il n'avait pas assez de force.

-C'est une manie, chez les Stark, d'être entêté comme ça ?

Tony ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son père.

-Dis-moi, insista-t-il.

Le soldat se retourna et le dévisagea.

-Très bien. J'ai dit ça parce que j'ai l'habitude, ou plutôt je l'ai eu, de savoir qu'aujourd'hui est peut-être mon dernier jour à vivre. Voilà tout.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

-Mais la situation a changé. On est plus en guerre.

-Et ce que font les Avengers c'est quoi ?

Touché. Tony n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

-Donc tu as accepté de t'amuser ce soir parce que tu sais qu'il n'y en aura peut-être jamais d'autres...

-Oui.

-C'est un peu cruel, non ? Ta seule motivation c'est le fait que tu seras mort demain. Enfin, peut-être mort.

Steve haussa les épaules sans répondre, manière de signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Ou peut-être que si, mais qu'il ne le dirait pas. Toujours prétendre que tout va bien implique aussi de cacher ce qui peut aller mal.

-C'est toujours cruel de toute façon. Un jour tu fais la fête avec lui... et le lendemain il tombe dans ce ravin. Ca rend peut-être encore pire les choses, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je vais mourir un jour Tony, et même si j'espère que ce seras le plus tard possible, je compte bien profiter de ma vie avant.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il vit juste, dans la lumière du réacteur ARK, Tony bouger et se rapprocher encore de lui, le prendre dans ses bras. Parce que les mots c'est sa spécialité mais que là il n'existe aucun mot. Quelques vers feront l'affaire peut-être.

_**Like we're gonna die young**_

Mais il ne trouve pas le courage de dire la suite. Il n'a pas envie que Steve meure, encore plus que de mourir lui-même, parce que s'il meurt avant Steve, ce ne seras pas lui qui aura mal. Si Steve meurt avant lui, il souffrira comme jamais un homme a souffert. Comme Steve après la mort de Bucky, mais en pire.

Le Captain a raison. Avec la vie qu'il mène, qu'ils mènent, ils vont probablement mourir jeunes. Alors autant en profiter, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

_**Let's make the most of the night**_

_**Like we're gonna**_

_**Die young**_


End file.
